Xiggie
Xiggie is the Nobody of Giieg Otos and is the sixth member of La Lutte Pour Presque Rien. He became a Nobody on the 2nd of November. Journal entry Xiggie La Lutte's #6 and the Nobody of Giieg. Uses the Ice element, and is fondly called "Iceboy" by his friends. He was once an apprentice of Yrax, who ultimately died at the hands of the once-strong Organisation XIII. Upon her death he vowed revenge. Even after the fall of the Organisation, Xiggie first meets troisnyxetienne and goes in search of his heart, and possibly that of Yrax. He is very attached to Axane, Yrax's sister, who he got to join La Lutte. Story Origin Xiggie is the nobody of a boy who was named Giieg lived in Twilight Town who lost his heart when he was attacked by a swarm of Heartless. Xiggie was then "born" in The Icy lands, where he met Yrax (The nobody of Rya), who named him. The beginning Yrax tells Xiggie about what it means to be a Nobody and that he has no heart. At that point he joins her quest on finding their hearts and restore their former self. Yrax also teaches him to fight and how to use his abilities, he has the power to control Ice. She also makes him his Ice-Katana sword and teaches him to summon it. She has the power of mind (she can control people and play with their mind, creating illusions, destroying or creating memories and send them to an alternative reality. One night a group of mysterious, black cloaked men attack them and they barely escape, using Yrax's ability to use the Corridor of Darkness. However, shortly after, they're attacked again and they split up. However, the Men decide to attack Yrax. They find her and destroy her... turning her into nothing. While she is being eaten away by the darkness (vanishing), she gives a part of her abilities to Xiggie. He can now use illusions as well as Ice. Driven forward by vengeance, he swears to find her murderers and destroy them. He started traveling from world to world, collecting information on the mysterious, black cloaked men that killed Yrax and on his Heart. Eventually, he learns of Kingdom Hearts. A new friend One day, in the realm of In-Between, He met Troisnyxetienne (the Nobody of Etienne-Stryion) and they became fast friends. They found many things in common, and they soon began to relate to each other. With their common goals; To get their heart back and restore their former selfs, they join forces. After Hanging out with troisnyx for a while, the two meet Xahno. He aids them in a battle that they probably would've lost and the three of them become friends. La Lutte Pour Presque Rien After a short time, the friends are "captured" by Xaelus (Saule's Nobody) and he wants all of them to join his Organization, called La Lutte Pour Presque Rien, with the common goal; to get their hearts back. They all agree, and join Xaelus's organization. They are then introduced to the other three members: Hanx, Xantos and Valxoos. The three friends are doing well in the Organization when Xaelus announces that he's found more Nobodies that might be willing to join the Organization. So, Xiggie, trois and Xahno are sent to Twilight Town to find these two Nobodies. When they find one of them, Xiggie is the first one to approach the young woman and ask for a name. "Dorelcia" She said. Xiggie then performed the naming ceremony; making the letters appear, and adding an "X". It then said "Delacroix". trois and Xahno came out and asked her to join Lutte Pour Rien. She gladly accepted, and introduced them to her brother, who she named: "Reignoux". After Delacroix and Reignoux had formally joined Lutte Pore Rien, Delacroix suggested that they'd use her Blazers from the Académie-Destina (The school she worked at in her "former life"). Everyone agrees on having the blazers as their uniform and trademark. Delacroix then gives each member a blazer and a T-shirt with each members number. Some weeks later, Xaelus brings in yet another member, Xelak. They all welcome him in, and give him his blazer, however, he decides to wear a black cloak over the blazer, for he wants to remind himself that darkness hasn't passed by. Not a long tome after Xelaks recruitment, a new face appeared in the castle. A young girl, named Axane, whom Xiggie recognized! She was Yrax's sister... an old friend. Xiggie saw to it that she got accepted into La Lutte Pour Presque Rien, even though Lord Kami (Xaelus's boss) wanted to keep the members under 10. Xiggie decided to try to stay connected to Axane, as she is his only link to Yrax... Personality He likes reading, computer-ing, training and fighting. He prefers to fight along with others. He also likes to hang with his friends, but needs some time for himself every now and then. He is easy to become friends with, but he has a hard time trusting people. He sometimes has a bit of a anger issue, and therefore, doesn't like to be insulted, be made fun of or offended in any way. So, when someone pisses him off, he takes his time, and performs a most unique revenge, different one for every occasion. So, he's not the type to mess with. He mainly hangs out with troisnyxetienne, Xahno and Delacroix, though he is friends with the other members of Xaelus's Organization. He is also close to Axane, Yrax's sister, who he got to join the Organization. Appearance Xiggie has cyan colored hair, a spiky hairstyle, blue eyes and very white skin. His original clothes were a cold-colored armored suit, but now he is mostly seen in the La Lutte blazer and some blue jeans. Abilities List Quotes "We may be Nobodies...Nothing... but we're still here, still fighting! and that's what matters!" Battle "Take this!" "That's it!" "Ice!" (casting Blizzard) "Freeze!" (casting Blizzard) "Feel the cold!" (casting Blizzard) "Time to feel the frost" (casting Diamond Dust) Victory "Too easy" "You never had a chance!" "You've got cold feet!" Loss "No... how could I loose..." "I'll get you next time!" "I lost...?"